After Six Years
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Enam tahun Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dengan luka. Dan saat mereka dipertemukan keadaan telah berubah./A HUNHAN FANFICTION/


**Our Meet**

**Cast : LuHan, Sehun**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance **

**Lenght : Oneshot**

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin pantai yang sejuk, suasana yang sepi serta sorot matahari yang kian tenggelam itu menemani seorang gadis mungil berwajah bak Barbie yang sedang memotret pemandangan-pemandangan yang tersuguh gratis didepannya. Dengan hanya memakai kaos tipis berlengan pendek garis-garis warna biru dan dan hotpans warna putih itu, ia dengan santainya memotret keindahan pada setiap sudut pantai, tepat dibawah ia berdiri terdapat tas kecil tempat kamera mahalnya dan sebuah tas selempang. Ia tak memakai alas kaki dan membiarkan kakinya terbalut pasir pantai yang halus.

Namanya Luhan, ia orang China tapi masih memiliki darah Korea berkat Mamanya. Ia seorang fotografer muda yang handal dan namanya sudah dikenal dimana-mana. Ia sudah memiliki semuanya. Kecantikan alami, kekayaan, kesuksesan, banyak teman, namun sampai saat ini Luhan belum bisa memiliki sebuah..**cinta**.

Ia kembali duduk dan melihat hasil potretnya tanpa menyadari jika sesosok pemuda jangkung berdiri mendekat kearahnya.

"Hello, Lu**-honey**.." sapa pemuda berparas tampan yang memakai celana pendek putih dan kemeja abu-abu itu.

Luhan mendongak dan matanya membola ketika bertemu tatap dengan pemuda itu. Hatinya bergemuruh dan ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan. Luhan masih diam membatu tak tau harus bagaimana "Apa kabar?" tanya pemuda itu.

Dengan suara bergetar Luhan menjawab "Baik. Kau?"

Pemuda itu mengendikkan bahunya "Entahlah" ia lalu menatap gadis disampingnya "kau sudah sukses ya sekarang?"

"O-oh iya, begitulah. Bukankah kau juga begitu?" tanyanya balik dan berusaha meredam suaranya yang terus bergetar.

Pemuda itu –Sehun mendesis kecil "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Lima? Enam tahun?"

"Aku tak begitu memikirkannya" sahut Luhan sedikit acuh dan mampu mengundang Sehun untuk mengusap helaian rambut hitamnya yang nyaris panjang menyentuh pinggang.

"Kau berbohong"

Luhan tak terima, ia menatap Sehun tajam dengan mata basah, siap untuk menangis. "Kau, pergilah!"

"Aku merindukanmu dan kau malah menyuruhku pergi?" Sehun berdecih dan membuat Luhan memalingkan muka karena muak. Sebenarnya Luhan memang juga merindukan pemuda itu, tapi.. katakanlah Luhan munafik sekarang.

"Aku tak butuh rindumu!"

Sehun menghela nafas gusar, ia lalu beralih duduk didepan Luhan dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Luhan diam saja, tak menolak juga tak membalas genggaman orang tersebut. Matanya terus memandang kebawah sebelum jari Sehun meraih dagunya untuk menatapnya. "Aku minta maaf.."

Luhan meneteskan airmatanya."Kau memberiku luka dan setelah itu pergi begitu saja. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk minta maaf, Sehun"

"Aku tahu, saat itu aku hanya bisa berpikir pendek, memikirkan diriku sendiri. Kupikir aku akan lebih mudah melepasmu saat kau membenciku. Tapi kenyataannya tidak-" kata Sehun lirih "-enam tahun aku berpisah denganmu, enam tahun aku membuatmu membenciku dan sampai saat ini aku masih dihantui rasa menyesal dan bersalah. Kumohon, percayalah"

"Kau pernah berkata kalau kau tidak lagi mencintaiku, apa itu cukup membuatku percaya?" tanyanya tersendat-sendat.

"Aku memang sengaja! Aku sengaja berkata seperti itu agar kau bisa melepasku, dan aku bisa pergi tanpa memikirkanmu. Aku benci jarak dan aku tak tahan untuk jauh denganmu!"

Luhan kembali menangis, kini isak tangisnya semakin pilu "Kau sangat brengsek, ya"

Sehun mengangguk lalu memeluk Luhan erat. Ia berbisik lirih ditelinga Luhan "Ya, kau benar. Dan aku lebih brengsek saat tahu kalau aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang"

Mendengar bisikan lirih namun sarat akan penyesalan itu, lantas membuat Luhan memukuli punggung Sehun dengan keras. Ia masih terisak, hatinya berdenyut nyeri namun ia tak akan bisa untuk membenci pemuda ini. "Aku juga, bodoh! Aku tak apa-apa jika harus berhubungan jarak jauh, tapi kau malah sengaja membuatku membencimu. Dan sial nya, aku tak bisa"

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mengulum senyum di bibir tipisnya "Sudah kukatakan kalau aku benci untuk jauh darimu, Luhan"

"Kau kapan pulang dari Jerman? Dan.. kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu disini" tanya Luhan lalu mengusap air matanya

"Ini bukan kebetulan, aku memang sengaja mengikutimu sampai kesini. Aku tak menyangka Nona Lu akhirnya mau kepantai" cibir Sehun, Luhan mendengus "Hanya ingin"

"Hanya ingin? Benarkah?"

Gadis mungil itu mengangguk mantap "Tentu. Aku sudah bosan dengan perkotaan, maka dari itu aku mencoba untuk memotret disini" ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun "kau sudah dapat gelar sebagai Dokter kan?"

"Ya. Besok aku mulai bekerja di rumah sakit milik appa. Jadi, kalau kau sedang sakit, kau tinggal hubungi aku dan aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh. Terdengar bagus, kan?" sahut Sehun sambil tertawa. Luhan memicingkan bibirnya namun tak berlangsung lama ia ikut tertawa bersama Sehun.

"Kau tidak mengganti nomor ponselmu?"

Sehun menggeleng "Tidak.." wajahnya berubah agak sendu "kupikir ketika aku meneleponmu kau akan tetap mengenali nomorku dan yah.. aku tidak berani melakukannya tapi"

Sudut bibir Luhan terangkat sedikit, tangannya lalu mengusap lengan Sehun. "Sudah ya, aku benci berbicara tentang masa lalu. Kita sudah semakin dewasa dan ini saatnya untuk menata kembali kehidupan kita" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Dan dengan segenap rasa cinta yang lambat laun semakin bertambah itu, Sehun menatap Luhan dalam "Lalu, maukah kau menyertakan aku kedalam hidupmu lagi?" jemarinya ia tautkan di jemari Luhan "seperti saat kita masih bersama dulu.."

Luhan mengangguk samar, tangannya meraih tengkuk pemuda pucat itu dan menciumnya dalam. Meluapkan rasa rindu yang sudah lama ia pendam seorang diri. Matanya terpejam ketika bibir Sehun ikut melumat bibir bawahnya dan menarik pinggangnya untuk mendekat. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum bahagia dalam ciuman itu.

"Waaw" Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, sementara sang gadis mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti "Kenapa?"

"Itu tadi sangat fantastis, kau tahu"

Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan merona, karena faktanya ia yang pertama menarik Sehun untuk berciuman. Ia hanya bisa memukul pundak Sehun guna mengurangi jantungnya yang berdebar gila-gilaan saat ini.

"Boleh lihat kameramu?"

"Oh, tentu saja"

Tangan Sehun lalu memencet tombol galeri pada kamera itu. Lalu terpampanglah ratusan foto dengan pemandangan yang berbeda beda. Dan tak sampai bawah, beberapa foto membuat dahi Sehun mengernyit. Luhan difoto itu, memakai sebuah gaun panjang berwarna ungu gelap tanpa lengan dan membuat belahan dadanya sedikit terlihat. Sebuah kalung berliontin dari bahan dasar berlian terpasang cantik dilehernya, dan –**oh shit!** Seorang pria tampan berwajah sexy berdiri disampingnya dan merangkul pinggangnya. "Bukankan ini Wu Yifan? Model terkenal itu?"

"Benar. Kau tahu Wu Yifan?"

Pemuda tampan itu mengangguk malas "Tentu saja. Semua perempuan sedang menggilai pria ini, seben- oh! oh! apa-apaan ini?!" Sehun menghadapkan kamera Luhan tepat diwajah gadis itu dan berteriak heboh. Kali ini dengan pose yang berbeda, foto sepasang insan itu hanya setengah badan. Dengan posisinya yang err.. intim. Luhan berdiri dengan anggun, menolehkan kepalanya kekiri. Sedangkan si Wu **'damn'** Yifan –ini julukan dari Sehun, memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan bibirnya ia tempelkan di leher Luhan. Sehun panas. Luhan cuek saja.

Sehun mendengus kesal "Kau ini sebenarnya model apa fotografer?!"

Luhan ikut mendengus "Aku fotografer. Tapi entah kenapa saat aku dan teman-teman lain tiba di lokasi, produsernya melihatku dan langsung berubah pikiran. Mereka menggunakanku sebagai model untuk iklan perhiasan ini" Luhan mengendikkan bahunya "kata mereka aura ku dan aura milik Yifan sama. Jadi.." ia menolehkan kepalanya ragu-ragu kearah Sehun.

"Aura apanya?!"

"Aku kan profesional. Memang sih dia tampan dan baik, tapi aku tidak memiliki rasa suka sedikitpun kepadanya. Kami hanya rekan kerja, Yifan sudah punya kekasih. Dia juga model, dan kekasihnya juga berteman dekat denganku" ungkap Luhan.

Setelah menjelaskan dengan singkat, Sehun masih diam. Matanya masih fokus pada foto-foto dikamera Luhan "Kenapa tidak dengan kekasihnya saja? Apa kekasih Yifan tidak cemburu ya?"

"Namanya Zitao. Dia sedang ada jadwal pemotretan lain di Singapura. Oh Sehun-shi, kau benar-benar tak paham dengan arti profesional ya? Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!"

"Iya-Iya. Tapi aku tidak suka, aku cemburu tau!"

Luhan terkekeh lalu memeluk Sehun dari samping "Jangan kekanakan begitu. Kau kan tau kalau aku masih **stuck** dengan seseorang"

Wajah Sehun membodoh, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya "Siapa?"

"Kau.."

Dengan hati-hati, ia menaruh kamera Luhan dan menyimpannya dalam tas. Ia mengusap lembut tangan Luhan yang melingkari perutnya lalu terkekeh sebentar "Ya ampun. Aku sangat berdosa telah mencampakkan orang sebaik dirimu. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, dan aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu"

"Benarkah?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan dihadiahi kecupan sayang dibibir oleh Sehun."Sehun-ah, aku dapat tawaran jadi model lagi lo"

Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan dan memandang wajah cantik gadisnya "Model apalagi?"

Bibir Luhan lalu beralih membisikkan sesuatu. Pemuda tampan itu menggut-manggut mengerti.

"Oh. Victoria's Secret ..–APAA?! KAU BILANG VICTORIA'S SECRET?!"

Didalam hati Luhan terkikik, tapi mengenai tawaran tadi memang benar adanya. Dan ia akan menjalani jadwal pemotretan dengan Zitao. Jika Luhan menyetujui kontrak untuk menjadi modelnya, sih.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin punya pacar se-sexy Miranda Kerr?"

"Iyasih, tapi kan. Aish! Batalkan saja kontraknya!" sungut Sehun berapi-api. Luhan terkikik kembali. Ditiupnya belakang telinga Sehun dengan sensual.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat tubuh seksi ku ya? Benar?"

Dan Sehun hanya bisa diam, menelan air liurnya kaku. Dirinya merutuki gadisnya yang menggodanya terang-terangan. Apalagi sekarang otaknya sudah mulai membayangkan Luhan yang memakai lingerie tipis berwarna hitam. Err..

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi Zitao untuk menyampaikan persetujuanku kepada produser" matanya menatap Sehun bergairah, seolah menelanjangi "kau tinggal tunggu saja hasilnya dan beli majalahnya.

"No Luhan.. please~"

**End **


End file.
